This invention concerns electrical connectors comprising a plurality of contact components and is designed to be coupled with a complementary connector. More particularly, it concerns electrical connectors of the type comprising a front insulating body formed with a plurality of parallel passages each having a respective abutment shoulder, the front insulating body having a rearwardly extending tubular skirt; a plurality of electrical contacts each in a respective one of the passages and each in abutment against the shoulder thereof; and an electrically insulating plate insertable into and within the skirt for abutment, against a surface of the front insulating body, the plate having a plurality of catch fingers arranged for abutment against respective rearwardly directed shoulders formed on the contacts, for locking the contacts.